


Колесо стучит

by Diran, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: По внутрикомандной заявке: «На Баки снова синяя куртка. А теперь представим на секунду, что Стив как художник уловил сходство новой одежды Баки с той, что он носил в 1944-м. И раз уж все повторяется снова, он до ужаса боится его потерять. Но так как оба – люди взрослые, война и выхода нет, надо стоять плечом к плечу на поле, как в последний раз, бояться за него до внутренней дрожи, и прятать страх, и недуматьнедуматьнедумать и вот это всё...».Написано на ФБ-2018 для команды старбакса.





	Колесо стучит

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LABB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/gifts).



> Не очень точное исполнение заявки.

Колесо стучит, отсчитывая за годом год. Оно стучит вечно, и каждому человеку отмерено лишь несколько сухих тактов. Колесо огромно, и эти такты напоминают почти прямую линию жизни, лишь с парой загибов в начале и в конце. Жизнь начинается с неплотного прилегания к земле: дети, любые дети – всегда дети облаков. Они в них витают, даже когда их коленки расшибаются в кровь, когда они месят босыми пятками грязь после грозы, суть их не на земле. И туда же, за облака, люди уходят, когда колесо стукает в последний для них раз.

Они прожили целую вечность, и потому Стив видел, как колесо заходило на новый круг. На смену телеграфным проводам пришли спутники, вместо мяса люди пристрастились к сое, дружба растворилась в соцсетях, и даже цветы – Стив помнил их другими, менее яркими, но более пахучими – изменились за полвека. И все же Стив слышал очень знакомый стук. Сквозь грохот битвы, сквозь рокот двигателей и рев врагов, сквозь разделяющие их с Баки слова, что они не успели выговорить до конца, замотавшись (он, конечно же, именно он мотался, откладывая на потом многое), сквозь свой изменившийся стиль боя и появившиеся у глаз Баки морщинки, сквозь свою нарощенную в новом мире толстую нечувствительную шкуру и тяжелую, ощутимую даже на расстоянии, усталость Баки. Сквозь пространство, сквозь настоящее Стив слышал, как грохочет, разгоняясь, его колесо. 

Не его. Их.

Давно общее, огромное, тяжелое, покореженные спицы, разбитый обод.

Снова приглушенная синева куртки, снова бой, в котором они оказались потому, что какой-то цветной ублюдок решил, что знает лучше, как жить другим, и собрался принести свой порядок миру. Снова Баки. Снова Стив.

И вместе с адреналином в крови закипает страх. Стив выставляет руки, блокируя удары. Стив вскидывает колено, нанося свои. Стив смотрит на новую волну врагов, оставляя за собой дорожку обезвреженных пришельцев, но видит он совсем другое. Он видит чужие – родные – глаза, в которых отражается белесое небо, затмевая их собственный цвет. Не тучи, не хмарь, но и не свет солнца. Пустая белизна раскинувшегося над полем боя равнодушного неба. Стив не ищет взглядом Баки, но движется к нему – он просто следует тому направлению, в котором рвется, подобно стрелке компаса, сердце.

Баки не сбежит из боя – тук. Стив будет стоять до конца – тук. Они проведут здесь, если надо, целый день – тук. Вместе – тук. Всегда – тук. Даже если они окажутся на разных концах Вселенной – тук, тук, тук.

Стив вжимается спиной в спину Баки. Они оба стали шире, чем в сорок четвертом. Лопатки к лопаткам – и между ними бегут мурашки, потому что на мгновение в Ваканде становится не теплее, чем в Альпах зимой. 

Стив не дрожит. Стив бьется. Стив рычит.

Стив знает, какой удар нанесет колесо дороге на следующей кочке. Он выучил этот круг.

Стив не может ничего сделать с колесом, оно неумолимее Таноса, оно – их жизнь.

Так и случается.

Стив смотрит на гнутый временем металл обода, на вмятины в деревянной сердцевине. Его колесо замерло, и Стив смотрит на него, сидя на земле, укрытой прахом сотни павших воинов, и даже, кажется, не дышит. Ведь он не живет. Не стучит колесо. Не стучит сердце.

Стив слушает тишину. Он знает: тишина – это смерть. Он знает: он мертв. Он уже бывал таким собой. Бывал в этом такте колеса.

Стив встает, хотя все его тело налилось свинцовой тяжестью и тянет его к пересохшей земле. Он упирается спиной в горячий от трения металл колеса. Оно размером с дом, оно тяжелее планеты. Но Стив вжимается плотно – до запаха паленой ткани, упирается ногами в землю и толкает. Колесо не сдвигается, но Стив не отступает. Он простоит здесь целый день. Целую вечность, если понадобится. Потому что Стив выучил последовательность тактов и знает: там, за несколькими ударами, их ждет спасение. И, быть может, на этот раз им удастся остановить колесо на счастливой точке. Стив сжимает зубы и снова толкает.


End file.
